wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Nimuehdra Emberfury
Physical Description At a glance, Nimuehdra is less than average in height for a blood elf about 5'4" tall. The Magistrix is petite, but not thin, with ample curves. Locks that are very fair-almost like snow, fall along the length of her spine. The Enchantress sometimes wears it in different styles but she prefers it let down without any bindings tugging at her scalp. Her face is on the slightly rounder side, yet thin. Her nose is pointy with a small scar on the left nostril resulting from a bad experiment. The snowy-haired woman's lips are plump and are the perfect heart-shaped pout, usually painted a bordeaux shade that starkly contrasts with her fair complexion. Though a proud patriot at heart, her choice of clothing is not always semblant of Sin'dorei colors. Being a noble granted her access to fashions from far away lands and she'd be often seen sporting something of the sort. Fashionable in her choice of attire and mannerisms, she isn't afraid to express her style. Personality Nimuehdra Emberfury is a Blood Mage. Her family once served the Sunfury and followed Kael'thas into Outland. She chose to stay behind and defend Silvermoon when Arthas laid siege to it. Nimuehdra is adept at phoenix summoning and other such Blood Mage skills. She uses demonic fire and has the presence of fel within her. She is currently recruiting personnel to work for her own base of operations, The Emberfury Div. The Magistrix's persona is gentle. She is a woman of power and it comes across in how she chooses to present herself. As a child, she saw the withering of her family, resulting in her being wary of her fel magic. Yet the woman does not hesitate to burn her foes to ashes. Nimuehdra is fond of frost and everything that is essentialy..cold. Though a Blood Mage -- a felweaver who uses fire to set all ablaze, she is drawn to colder landscapes and scenery. She seeks a contrast to her fiery personality. She thirsts for knowledge and is constantly learning, and honing her skills. The pale-haired woman strives to be the best at what she does. Information is safely stored in the archives of the Emberfury Div vault where most of her engineering creations also lay. Some are functional others are...seldom so. Nimuehdra loves those who are kind to her within reason. The Mage is cautious but sometimes she may make impulsive decisions if provoked. History Nimuehdra Emberfury has been a Blood Mage since the Sunwell was destroyed. Her family once served the Sunfury and followed Kael'thas into Outland. Realizing what had become of her relatives under the former Prince's operations at Tempest Keep, she decided to part from the Sunfury herself. However, she did not let go of the fel. She is adept at Blood Magi skills but chooses to only rely on demonic magic when other schools of magic do not suffice. She, however still proudly wears her Blood Mage Regalia to show her past ervice to the Sunfury from time to time. The former Sunfury Magus has no family, save for her sister who had lost her memories. She is last of her kin to be a Blood Mage as the rest of her small, but well-known House Emberfury, fell when Arthas brought the scourge to Quel'thalas. Some of her relatives withered from addiction to magic and perished. The Conjurer works on and off with the Kirin Tor, sometimes heavily involved with their operations. The Emberfury Div operates in accordance with the current interests of the Horde, however. She has extensively worked with the Shal'dorei to liberate Suramar from the Legion and the late Grand Magistrix's tyranny. Currently residing in the Shal'dorei capital, the Magistrix tirelessly researches various forms of Nightborne magic. Her skills in the Arcane school now include Chronomancy, Astromancy, Warpcasting in addition to being a Spellblade. Every once in a while, if one pays attention, the surface of Nimuehdra's skin visually shows rippling arcane energy frm practicing the same. Possessions and Properties Nimuehdra Emberfury, being a Noble has many properties and possessions to her name. Her estates in Eversong, Northrend, and Suramar. Not to mention her engineering creations, animal familiars and her current War Brig, The Black Rose. Emberfury Estate, Eversong Woods The family home passed down to the Magistrix and her sister, Caeryssa Emberfury still stands near Faribreezer Village in Eversong Woods. It is a sprawling property with many gardens and arcane guardians prowling its lush grounds. The grounds have three buildings, one library, and an alchemical laboratory. North-west of the grounds has a place for gatherings and parties as Nobles tend to throw so often.The Estate bears semblance to Quel'dorei architecture in it's prime but had its colors changed to red gold and green when the Elves allied themselves to the Horde. The building within has many wings and rooms still open for the Div's operations that are only Horde-centric. La Maison d'Emberfury, Suramar After the war against the Legion had ended, Suramar was liberated from the demonic forces and the Late Grande Magistrix's rule. As a token of gratitude, the Nobility of Suramar allowed the Magistrix to purchase land in the city. Since many had abandoned large villas even in the choicest locations such as the Gilded Market and the Grande Promenade, Nimuehdra chose to move there so as to be closer to her best friend, Lady Seilune Astrande and her allied taskforce - the Agents of Suramar. Not only did the Magistrix strengthen her bond with the Shal'dorei in this manner but also exposed her daughter, Vamine Emberfury to the cradle of Highborne Civilization.Though changed after ten thousand years of living in darkness, the city still functioned the same way. The Property features two Balconies, a window overseeing the pond with lotus and leyblossom nearby. The gardens feature a seating area and a lounge with hookahs and a bed. RIght next to the bedding is a harp, a Nyckelharpa and other instruments Nimuehdra enjoys playing. Three gondolas for transport around the city, a bar with a full stock of Arcwine. A study and an alchemical laboratory, a dining area, and four bedrooms. The Commandant would have her study and archives here in the Suramaritan Estate which was looked after by the caretaker, Majordomo Nalthesis Devereaux. The Black Rose The Black Rose was once an elvish destroyer in service to the Quel'dorei of Quel'thalas. After the second war, it was berthed in a small port along the coast of Eversong, unused for its built purpose. It had turned into somewhat of a floating museum, showcasing better times for the Elves, when their navy was feared by all the races of Azeroth. During the Third War and the evacuation of most of Eversong Forest, it was left abandoned until an SIA agent came across it sitting dilapidated in port. Many people had returned to the small port village and the Mayor had taken claim of it as city property. Sicarius made an offer of an unnamed amount of gold which was accepted, and the Black Rose was towed to drydock and retrofitted to her current glory. She has fourteen cannons on each side, several deck-top ballistae for anti-air support. The foremast and mainmast each have three spars, all of them square-rigged. In addition, the mainmast has a small gaff-rigged sail mounted behind the mainmast. She is powered by a single Goblin elementium turbo-prop motor for use when in need of sudden speed or no-wind conditions. Roughly a year ago the ship was offered up to a Goblin named Z and it remained there in dry dock until it was just recently gifted to Nimuehdra Emberfury who then had it fastened with Arcane ammunition and Azerite missiles. It had, several months ago had it's ship's wheel stolen and is rumored to be haunted by all the local shipyard workers. They were glad to see it go. The Emberfury Division As for her own base of operation...Most would abbreviate it to "The Div" when referring to the organization. The purpose of it all is to rid the world of threats other factions paid little or no attention to. The Div takes on missions that most organizations would turn away for the right price. While adhering to the Laws and regulations of Quel'thalas and the Horde, they are not ones to turn down valuable information or revenue from unconventional sources. Quotes "Everything can be fixed with a little blood or gold." "Do what must be done and be done with it." "The purpose of art is washing the dust of daily life off our souls." "What? Another curse? Please." Trivia Nimuehdra is named after Nimueh, the Lady of the Lake. The Emberfury Division uses French Military titles. Nimuehdra is sometimes referred to as Commandant. External Links Nimuehdra's Tumblr Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Horde Mage Category:Blood Elf Category:Sin'dorei Category:Nobility